Kamen Rider Khabur
Kamen Rider Khabur aka Weapon-Subject 584 is one of the main antagonists in the series Kamen Rider Pecos. Bio Genjii was abducted from his mother as a baby to be a test subject for experiments on data of the ancient heroes known as Kamen Riders. Fearing their power and suspicious that the humans still had one of these weapons to threaten their great military might, they decided to create their own. Using data collected on Kamen Rider J's J Power, they learned how to reverse-engineer it to drain the life force of living things and used Kamen Rider Aqua's data to absorb water to manufacture their own Soul Rounds to destroy anything that stood in their way. Personality Unlike most Rider villains, Khabur is silent,mostly due to his neural inhibitor implant which disrupts parts of the speech areas of his brain. The most that comes out of him speech wise is an assortment of howls, growls, grunts and a terrifying psychotic grin when he is not transformed in front of his victims or the other Riders when he is about to attack. As a Rider, Kahbur had been trained from infancy to be a killer and crush anything that isn't nailed down. Despite his lack of speech, Kahbur is shown to be intelligent, sometimes using his impairment to deceive his enemies by playing to their sympathy or faking innocence to lure them into a false sense of security before striking. After his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Nile and Pecos via the Soul Double Rider Break-Kick combo in episode 31, War Technician Kubick attempted to kill him for his failure by self-destructing his implant, instead it caused him to become savage and more unstable. After killing Kubick in episode 33, his absorption of J Power healed his brain enough for him to be able to speak for the first time. He became arrogant and vain, calling himself Death's Champion of Justice (正義の死のチャンピオン Seigi no shi no chanpion) and vowed that all the Kamen Riders would eventually die at his hand for their "imperfect views of her will". When his belt is finally destroyed in episode 46, his memory is wiped of everything that happend to him due to the belt shorting out and the Soul Rounds of the Riders healing his tormented mind. During the series epilogue 4 years later, he had a more warm and friendly personality and is seen attending Cartwright High School with Meiko. Arsenal and Abilities *'DrouDriver:' Khabur's Belt. *'Prowl Axe': Kahbur's main weapon. The Prowl Axe is a silver and gold medium-sized battleaxe with a black handle and dark blue lines on the edge of the blade. The handle of the ax was destroyed by the heroic Rider duo in episode 31. The axe also has 3 alternate modes: Mode 1: The blade can be detached and separate into two blades that attach to his wrists for melee attacks, while the handle can be used as a Bo staff. Alternatively, it can attach to one of Kahbur's wrists and be used as a shield. Once enhanced with a Harvest Round, the shield can detach and grow larger to block stronger attacks. Mode 2: The blades detach and the handle splits, allowing Kahbur to wield twin tomahawks. Mode 3: The axe becomes a double bladed staff. *'Eclipse Loaders': Khabur's wrist gauntlets used to load Harvest Rounds. In ??? form they evolve into mini wrist launchers that fire Harvest Rounds at the target. *'LunSlasher:' Khabur's scimitar weapon in ??? Form. *'Machine RedFang': A Pra'meth creation given to him by Rizcott after his upgrade into ??? form in episode 22, RedFang is Kahbur's Rider Machine. It is a red and silver hover-cycle with an enclosed cockpit and the emblem of a black wolf's snarling face on the front that he etched on it to intimidate his foes. The bike is armed with Pulse Plasma lasers on each side of the bike and phase plasma thrusters that make it faster than the other Rider Machines. It is destroyed in episode 43 by Kamen Rider Nile Tempest Form's Thunder Wing Rush Rider Slash. Notes *Kamen Rider Kahbur, like the other Riders in the show, is named after a river located in a desert. Specifically, the Khabur River that runs through Syria. *He is the first Rider who is a mute and based on a coyote and a wolf in his Final Form. *He is the youngest evil Rider at the age of 17. *He is the second evil Rider who was reformed and lost his powers permanently * A few aspects of his personality were based off of Billy the Kid, actor Jack Palance and a twisted version of Kamen Rider Amazon. Category:Kamen Rider Pecos Category:Rider